


Jurassic Legacy: The Story of Zia

by JQuinzelle



Series: Jurassic Legacy [2]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JQuinzelle/pseuds/JQuinzelle
Summary: Zia Rodriguez is a healer with a heart for wildlife. Her passion for saving animals has led her to an internship in Jurassic World. Unfortunately, calamity strikes at the park and Zia is unable to fulfill her dream of caring for the exotic, prehistoric creatures.Zia’s determination is not overlooked by Claire Dearing, former head of Jurassic World. Claire has formed an organization called the Dinosaur Protection Group, or DPG for short, in the aftermath of the fall of Jurassic World. Set to protect the dinosaurs from exploitation and abuse, Zia finds herself at home with the group.Witness Zia’s growth from dinosaur loving child to political activist.
Series: Jurassic Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706323
Kudos: 2





	Jurassic Legacy: The Story of Zia


                                                      FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   EXT. WOODLAND PARK ZOO, SEATTLE, 1993 - DAY
    
                   In the busy zoo, a CHILD ZIA RODRIGUEZ, roughly 6 years old,
                   stands by an enclosure with her parents, JOSE and GRIS
                   RODRIGUEZ. Child Zia wears a novelty zoo t-shirt from the
                   gift shop.
    
                   Jose doesn't appear to be enjoying himself as he wears an
                   expression of boredom and impatience.
    
                   Within the enclosure, lions wander and lounge. Despite their
                   lethargic disposition, Child Zia is visibly excited. She tugs
                   on her Gris' hand.
    
                                       CHILD ZIA
                             Mommy, look! The lion is sleepy.
    
                                       GRIS
                             I see that, mija.
    
                                       CHILD ZIA
                             Do you see the lion, daddy?
    
                   Jose doesn't respond.
    
                                       GRIS
                             Jose! Zia asked you a question.
    
                                       JOSE
                             Oh, I'm sorry, baby. What did you
                             say?
    
                                       CHILD ZIA
                             The lion. It's sleepy.
    
                                       JOSE
                             Yes, me too. Are you ready to go
                             home now?
    
                   Gris gives Jose a stern look.
    
                                       JOSE
                             What?
    
                                       GRIS
                             No le puedes ensenar a nustra hija
                             un poco de alegria?
    
                                       JOSE
                             Que esperas, Gris? Tu sabes que no
                             queria venir.
    
                                       GRIS
                             Ni por tu unica hija?
    
                   Jose grunts and wanders away from Gris and Child Zia.
    
                   Child Zia understands what is being discussed, but tries to
                   distract herself with the lions. She is visibly hurt.
    
                                       GRIS
                             Sorry, mija. Your dad is being a
                             tonto. Zia?
    
                   Child Zia doesn't respond.
    
                   A lion yawns.
    
    
    
                   INT. RODRIGUEZ HOUSEHOLD - NIGHT
    
                   In the small living room of the RODRIGUEZ HOUSEHOLD, there
                   are light furniture, as well as a few dinosaur toys scattered
                   about in front of a CRT television. The television is playing
                   the news.
    
                   Gris and Jose are arguing O.S. They are arguing relationship
                   issues.
    
                                       GRIS
                             Y la vistes de vuelta! Porque?
    
                                       JOSE
                             Callate, mujer! No sabes de lo que
                             hablas.
    
                   The argument fades into an ad-libbed background.
    
                   Child Zia is in her pajamas featuring dinosaurs, playing with
                   Stegosaurus and a Tyrannosaurus Rex toys. They are fighting
                   each other as Child Zia makes sound effects.
    
                   A NEWS FLASH plays on the television, cutting to a NEWS
                   ANCHOR beside an INGEN logo graphic.
    
                                       NEWS ANCHOR
                             Breaking news! Dr. Ian Malcolm,
                             mathematician, recovers at UC San
                             Diego Hospital after experiencing,
                             what he claims to be, an
                             "improbable injury".
    
                   Child Zia roars as the T-Rex toy bites the Stegosaurus.
    
                                       NEWS ANCHOR
                             According to Dr. Malcolm, InGen
                             Incorporated, headed by eccentric
                             billionaire, John Hammond, are
                             responsible for several casualties
                             on a private island and a
                             conspiracy to cover-up the details.
    
                   Child Zia tosses the Stegosaurus aside and brings in a
                   Triceratops toy to battle the T-Rex.
    
                                       NEWS ANCHOR
                             We have Dr. Ian Malcolm with us
                             tonight to elaborate on the
                             details. Dr. Malcolm?
    
                   The image on the screen cuts to IAN MALCOLM, looking beat-up
                   and tired in a hospital bed.
    
                                       IAN MALCOLM
                             Good evening, Rich.
    
                                       NEWS ANCHOR
                             Good evening. What can you tell us
                             about this island you claim to be
                             the centerpiece for a conspiracy?
    
                                       IAN MALCOLM
                             Well, uh, how do I put this? InGen
                             has been conducting genetic, uh,
                             research on a private island off
                             the coast of Costa Rica.
    
                                       NEWS ANCHOR
                             What 'genetic research', Dr.
                             Malcolm?
    
                                       IAN MALCOLM
                             At the risk of sounding completely
                             insane, I'll be, um, blunt.
    
                                       NEWS ANCHOR
                             Go on.
    
                                       IAN MALCOLM
                             They're cloning dinosaurs.
    
                   Child Zia looks up at the screen, mouth agape, and dropping
                   her toys.
    
                   News Anchor laughs.
    
                                       NEWS ANCHOR
                             Excuse me?
    
                                       IAN MALCOLM
                             InGen has an island of living
                             dinosaurs, Rich.
    
    
    
                   INT. JACK'S TATTOOS, LOS ANGELES, 2008 - DAY
    
                   An adult ZIA RODRIGUEZ, wearing ripped up cargo pants and a
                   tank-top, sits on a chair as a TATTOO ARTIST works on a
                   tattoo on her collarbone which reads: "SEMPER FI".
    
                   Zia's friend, ERICA GUERRERO, 20s with a shaved head and a
                   few tattoos of her own, roots on Zia as she gets her ink
                   done.
    
                                       ZIA
                             Can't believe you talked me into
                             this.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Once a Marine, always a Marine.
                             Show off your colors, girl.
    
                                       ZIA
                             I'm a rainbow of colors.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Damn straight, you are. Hey, after
                             this, how about some shots?
    
                                       ZIA
                             We just had a pitcher!
    
                   Erica laughs.
    
                                       ERICA
                             We're celebrating your discharge,
                             Zee.
    
                                       ZIA
                             I know, I know. Hey, thanks, by the
                             way.
    
                                       ERICA
                             For what?
    
                                       ZIA
                             For spending your leave with me.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Don't mention it. What are friends
                             for anyway?
    
                                       ZIA
                             According to our sergeant, they're
                             for getting you into trouble. 
    
                                       ERICA
                             At least your discharge was
                             honorable.
    
                                       TATTOO ARTIST
                             Done. Want to take a look?
    
                   Tattoo Artist hands Zia a hand mirror. Zia looks at her new
                   tattoo.
    
                                       ZIA
                             'Semper Fi'.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Semper Fi, bitches! Now, shots!
    
                   Zia and Erica share a laugh.
    
    
    
                   INT. WINSTON'S BAR - NIGHT
    
                   Zia and Erica share a table, sitting on stools, with several
                   empty shot glasses between them. Zia is holding a full shot.
                   She downs it and grunts.
    
                   A television mounted on the wall plays a football game.
    
                                       ZIA
                             Yikes.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Not bad, right?
    
                                       ZIA
                             What is this? Gasoline? It burns.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Damn straight it does.
    
                   Erica downs her own shot and gives a slight cough.
    
                                       ERICA
                             I've been wondering something, Zee.
    
                                       ZIA
                             What's up?
    
                                       ERICA
                             You never told me why you left the
                             military.
    
                                       ZIA
                             I got what I needed out of it.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Which was?
    
                                       ZIA
                             Medical training.
    
                                       ERICA
                             You're planning on being a doctor
                             or something? That's like a whole
                             lot of college years.
    
                                       ZIA
                             I know. But I'm not going to be a
                             regular doctor. I'm going for being
                             a vet.
    
                   Erica laughs.
    
                                       ZIA
                             What's so funny?
    
                                       ERICA
                             Because your people skills suck and
                             a vet job is so you.
    
                                       ZIA
                             Thanks, Erica.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Don't mention it. You'll be good at
                             it. I remember how you eased your
                             cat's suffering before she, you
                             know, croaked.
    
                                       ZIA
                             I miss Kizzy.
    
                                       ERICA
                             A toast.
    
                   Erica lifts a shot glass. Zia follows suit.
    
                                       ERICA
                             To Kizzy!
    
                                       ZIA
                             The best damn cat to ever
                             consistently shit my bed.
    
                   The two drink.
    
                   The television plays a commercial for JURASSIC WORLD
                   featuring SIMON MASRANI. The commercial gains Zia's
                   attention. Erica notices.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Can you believe it? After that
                             craziness in San Diego they still
                             think it's a good idea to open a
                             park of dinosaurs?
    
                                       ZIA
                             I think it's brilliant.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Seriously? A lot of people died,
                             Zee.
    
                                       ZIA
                             That was years ago. Tech has
                             advanced. I bet they could use a
                             vet.
    
                                       ERICA
                             And that's going to be you?
    
                                       ZIA
                             Paleo-veterinarians are rare and in
                             demand. It's an untapped market. 
    
                                       ERICA
                             You want my advice, Zee? Stay away
                             from those people. They're nothing
                             but rich whack-jobs.
    
                                       ZIA
                             I'm going to do it, Erica.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Why?
    
                                       ZIA
                             Because of events like San Diego.
                             Or the incident in '93.
    
                                       ERICA
                             You want to... be in danger?
    
                                       ZIA
                             No! I just think that things would
                             have gone a lot smoother if they
                             had a trained medical staff
                             specializing in paleo health.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Admit it, Zee. You're an adrenaline
                             junkie. You like taking risks.
    
                                       ZIA
                             I'm not! Ever since I was little,
                             I've been in love with dinosaurs.
                             It's like my calling, Erica.
    
                                       ERICA
                             Sure, it is.
    
                                       ZIA
                             I'm serious!
    
                                       ERICA
                             Promise me you won't ever set foot
                             on that island.
    
                                       ZIA
                             I can't promise that. I want to do
                             it. I want to touch one, touch one
                             dinosaur.
    
                                       ERICA
                             You're crazy.
    
    
    
                   EXT. PACIFIC OCEAN, 110 MILES WEST OF COSTA RICA, 2015 - DAY
    
                   On a JURASSIC WORLD owned passenger ship, Zia sits on the top
                   deck, her feet resting on a duffel bag. The sky is clear and
                   bright.
    
                   Beside Zia, a young man, CULLEN KELLY, 20s and in shorts,
                   sits on a chair. They both are taking in the sun.
    
                                       CULLEN
                             You're crazy, you know that? I'm
                             crazy, too.
    
                                       ZIA
                             Why do you say that?
    
                                       CULLEN
                             We are going to be poking dinosaurs
                             with needles, that's why. How is
                             that a sane thing for anyone to do?
    
                                       ZIA
                             It's our 'dino-cratic' oath.
    
                   A BEAT.
    
                                       CULLEN
                             That's corny. I mean, really corny.
    
                   Zia chuckles.
    
                                       ZIA
                             I'm looking forward to it,
                             actually.
    
                                       CULLEN
                             Oddly enough, me too. My friends
                             think I'm making a huge mistake.
    
                                       ZIA
                             So do mine. They don't get it. It's
                             a big deal to me, this internship.
                             I get to do what paleontologists
                             have dreamt about over a decade
                             ago.
    
                                       CULLEN
                             You really believe in this, don't
                             you?
    
                                       ZIA
                             Don't you? I became a vet to save
                             animals. Now, I get to save a
                             resurrected phenomenon. Tell me you
                             aren't psyched.
    
                                       CULLEN
                             I'm psyched.
    
                                       ZIA
                             Good.
    
                                       CULLEN
                             Aren't you scared though?
    
                                       ZIA
                             No. Are you?
    
                                       CULLEN
                             We're going to the same island
                             where people died by the same
                             animals we are going to look after.
                             Yeah, I'm a little scared.
    
                                       ZIA
                             Don't be. They feed on fear.
    
                   Cullen looks worried.
    
                                       CULLEN
                             Maybe I should just--
    
                   A radio intercom statics on the ship and CAPTAIN speaks
                   through it.
    
                                       CAPTAIN (O.S.)
                             Good afternoon, this is you
                             captain. I'm sorry to report that,
                             due to a situation at Jurassic
                             World, we won't be able to dock.
    
                                       ZIA
                             What the shit?
    
                                       CAPTAIN (O.S.)
                             I have received orders from the
                             island to return to the mainland. I
                             apologize for any inconvenience.
                             Thank you.
    
                   The radio statics out.
    
                                       CULLEN
                             Situation? Do you think the
                             dinosaurs escaped?
    
                                       ZIA
                             C'mon! We are so close.
    
                                       CULLEN
                             What if the dinosaurs escaped?
    
                                       ZIA
                             It's probably something else. Like
                             medical thing.
    
                                       CULLEN
                             That shuts down the island's docks?
    
                                       ZIA
                             I don't know. I'm just-- we were
                             almost there!
    
                                       CULLEN
                             At least we're safe.
    
                                       ZIA
                             I guess. This sucks.
    
                                       CULLEN
                             What are you going to do if they
                             shut down Jurassic World?
    
                                       ZIA
                             Life finds a way.
    
    
    
                   INT. DINOSAUR PROTECTION GROUP, SAN FRANCISCO, 2017 - DAY
    
                   In the cramped office of the DINOSAUR PROTECTION GROUP (DPG)
                   there are interns and staff walking back in forth with forms
                   and files.
    
                   CLAIRE DEARING sits at a desk with Zia. Between them is the
                   desk with an open laptop and a plush Stegosaurus. Claire is
                   interviewing Zia.
    
                                       CLAIRE
                             I'm quite impressed.
    
                                       ZIA
                             Thank you.
    
                                       CLAIRE
                             There have been people with more
                             hands-on experience at Jurassic
                             World that share the same
                             qualifications as you do.
    
                                       ZIA
                             It's a passion of mine, being a
                             paleo-vet.
    
                                       CLAIRE
                             I've contacted your references and
                             they have nothing but praise for
                             your skills. And you've never even
                             seen a live dinosaur.
    
                                       ZIA
                             I was close a couple of years ago.
    
                                       CLAIRE
                             Oh, before the... mishap?
    
                                       ZIA
                             Yeah. It really bummed me out. I
                             almost dropped out of the scene.
    
                                       CLAIRE
                             Well, I'm glad you didn't. To be
                             honest, most of our staff don't
                             know much about dinosaurs. They are
                             more politically driven, which
                             serves a purpose. But I need
                             someone with dinos on the brain to
                             really sell the movement.
    
                                       ZIA
                             I believe these dinosaurs have
                             rights. They are animals, after
                             all.
    
                                       CLAIRE
                             Agreed. I see no reason to postpone
                             this further.
    
                   Claire extends a hand to shake.
    
                                       CLAIRE
                             Welcome to the Dinosaur Protection
                             Group.
    
                   Claire and Zia shake hands.
    
                                       CLAIRE
                             Come with me. Franklin will get you
                             a t-shirt.
    
                   Claire leads Zia to a desk with young FRANKLIN WEBB, who is
                   on the phone and looking stressed.
    
                   Clair gets Franklin's attention with a wave.
    
                                       CLAIRE
                             Show Zia around, okay? Oh, and get
                             her a shirt.
    
                   Franklin nods before addressing the party on the line.
    
                                       FRANKLIN
                             Yeah, well, uh, we could-- No, of
                             course not! I mean... yes, sorry.
                             Yes. Okay. Well, thank you for your
                             time.
    
                   Franklin hangs up the phone and releases stress with a sigh.
    
                                       FRANKLIN
                             I'm not good at phone campaigning.
                             How are you on phones?
    
                                       ZIA
                             I'm not a telemarketer, if that's
                             what you're asking.
    
                                       FRANKLIN
                             Of course, you're not. Sorry.
    
                                       ZIA
                             It's cool. So, you're like a
                             secretary or something?
    
                                       FRANKLIN
                             Or something. What brings you to
                             DPG?
    
                                       ZIA
                             What else? Saving dinosaurs.
    
                                       FRANKLIN
                             Yeah, of course. So, uh, let me get
                             you that shirt.
    
                                       ZIA
                             Claire, she was the boss at
                             Jurassic World, right?
    
                                       FRANKLIN
                             That's right.
    
                                       ZIA
                             Damn, that's so cool!
    
                                       FRANKLIN
                             You must be the most enthused
                             person here.
    
                                       ZIA
                             How can you not be!? We are saving
                             lives!
    
                                       FRANKLIN
                             Actually, we are trying to save
                             lives. The government is trying to
                             claim the dinosaurs as their
                             property. We believe that they are
                             no one's property and belong in the
                             wild.
    
                                       ZIA
                             I share that belief. 'Big gov'
                             can't take them away. They are
                             millions of years of evolution
                             rewound. What do they want with
                             dinosaurs anyway?
    
                                       FRANKLIN
                             Some want to exploit them. Others
                             want to eradicate them. We fight
                             for them. Now, about that shirt. We
                             only have a large size, is that
                             okay?
    
                                       ZIA
                             That's fine.
    
                                       FRANKLIN
                             I'll be right back.
    
                   Franklin stands and disappears into a room.
    
                   Zia surveys the busy staff, then she focuses on a DPG poster
                   featuring a Stegosaurus with DPG as the blades on its back.
    
                   Zia pumps her fist at her side.
    
                                       ZIA
                             Yes! This is going to be awesome.


End file.
